hivelrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alley Kings
History Before the Cataclysm, there existed a dark secret. HiveSec kept all of its prisoners incarcerated in plain sight, behind a Giant False wall on the West side of the complex. Nobody even knew of it’s existence, save the inmates. Each wing of the prison was a fortress unto itself, able to localize and put down any insurgence or riot that occurred. If the threat became too high, the atmosphere would be vented in that wing and all inhabitants would be sucked into space, the security forces having the only Atmos survival rigs given to non-military or planetary construction workers would have been unharmed by the venting. During the Cataclysm, however, the bombardment of meteroties pummelled the shielded doors to such an extent that the seals were molten and warped shut, meaning that the full-scale riot that ensued was uncontrollable by the forces at hand. HiveSec held off in the Wardens Tower and the gangs and groups that previously inhabited hive started taking turf within the prison. Not only were prisoners warring with the HiveSec, they started warring with each other, bad blood rose to the surface and old vendettas could now be resolved. The Three Year War hit hard, many gangs rose and fell during this time, it was bloody, treacherous and the boundaries of loyalty rose as quickly as they fell. Once the war was winding down, fighters too exhausted or beaten to care much for the war anymore, something unexpected happened. An alliance of 4 Gangs, the biggest of the lot and the ones who took no part in the war, emerged from hiding and declared themselves their saviours. The leader of this was a man known as Solomon, and he unified the gangs, stating that if they didn’t put aside petty differences, none would survive. Even the HiveSec, besieged in their own tower, joined the cause, and together they forged a new time of prosperity, peace, and more importantly, survival. Only 2 of the three wings survived, however, one was sealed off by the automated defences during the cataclysm, now forgotten about and only referred to in hushed whispers as being part of the “Badlands, the most heavily affected parts of Hive. The prison was opened up to the rest of Hive by the cataclysm, a large explosion from one of the industrial Districts outside the Wall caused a large chunk of the false wall to crumble. Alley Kings have been sending out small warbands of their regular troops but after very few returned, they decided to further Reinforce and repopulate what they had already claimed first before expanding. The prison itself is still in a state of lockdown. Each segment of prisoner housing was burrowed into the rock underneath Hive, with the Warden’s Tower overlooking it all. All of the wings had to be tunnelled into, making it into a giant ant nest. The Warden’s Tower at the centre became the Sons of Solomon’s seat of power; from there they exacted their will and their vengeance upon those who disobeyed. Gangs would rise every so often or marauders and renegades would come through The Gap but they were swiftly dealt with, either by the Heavily Armoured Kingsguard or by the longrifles of the Deadeyes. Subfactions Convicts Convicts are the more aggressive criminals, assault and murder are so easy to them. They wear old clothes reclaimed from the Property Offices combined with riot gear “Borrowed” from the old security force. They are the soldiers of the Alley Kings, used to wipe out marauder warbands and push back opposing forces into what they consider “Their Kingdom” Advantages They have an uncanny ability to take what isn't theirs, granting a bonus to Raid loot. They also have a higher resistance to stim addiction, requiring more to become addicted and lessened side-effects. Disadvantages They might be tough, but they ain't smart. They cannot take career skills other than the Warleader skill. They cannot use long rifles or sniper rifles, they just do things so much less…..personally. Why do things from afar when you can see the fear in the enemies eyes just before the life drains from them. Inmates These are the more white-collar criminals, they were the best at hacking, swindling and tricking people out of their money. In the penal fortress, they became the suppliers, the informants and the runners. Their intuition and their initiative is the only reason why the convicts hold them in such high regard, without them, they would never clear the security checkpoints, get into the locked down sections and access the security feeds necessary to effectively hold their Kingdom. They generally wear old reclaimed clothes along with janitors overalls, maintenance gear and prison guard basic gear. Advantages Being a more cunning sort of criminal grants the ability to pick locks and hack computers quicker, 30 seconds quicker to be exact. They also have the ability to figure out the best escape plans, gaining additional information of hidden tunnels and access points once territory is taken. Disadvantages Cannot use heavy rigs past Worn and cannot use LMGs or two handed melee weapons. Cunning doesn’t mean tough, ya know! Alley Kings